


Pleasuring You Pleases Me

by SoHereWeAre



Category: Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Love, Lust, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, Sexual Content, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoHereWeAre/pseuds/SoHereWeAre
Summary: Another one-shot IronWing via an Anonymous request on Tumblr. Hope this fills the need! :) The prompt was:could you write more of Danny exploring what he likes sexually with Colleen? Or maybe a fic of Colleen giving him his first BJ? I feel like their first few times he was totally focus on her and 1 day she was like Danny trust me you will like this ;)Hope Anon and everyone else enjoys! :)





	Pleasuring You Pleases Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anon on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anon+on+Tumblr), [Lillian1396](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillian1396/gifts).



Danny woke with a start.

He never really slept well, at least, not in beds, but Colleen wasn't used to sleeping on a floor and he wouldn't think to ask her to join him on the hard surface that he found more comfortable for slumber. Besides, it was well worth the sleep depravation to be able to hold her in his arms throughout the night.  
  
Groaning quietly, he turned over to his side and adjusted the blanket round his waist, coming face-to-face with the woman who fascinated him in all aspects. His heart swelled with his love for her. Colleen was beautiful, smart, independent, strong, and incredibly sexy. Even in sleep she was breathtaking, her smooth soft skin and long dark hair enticing him. Without thinking, Danny reached out to tame her wild strands down around her face and she stirred, the sheet moving slightly to give him a little peek of a perfect, bare breast. That was all it took for Danny to feel himself growing hard and for a moment he was ashamed of himself. He had a thought to cup that breast and touch that nipple with his tongue, which led to the idea of running his hands down her curves to find her center of pleasure. Then of course that brought to mind how he loved to taste her, loved to go down on her and make her cry out with abandon.

He didn't want to wake her. She needed her sleep.

Sighing, he reluctantly withdrew his hand from her silky hair and made a move to get out of bed. Maybe he could meditate and try to rid himself of his erection, or maybe just rub one out in the bathroom. He didn't want Colleen to see him as a sex-obsessed freak who only wanted to be with her because she opened him up to a whole new world of sensuality and pleasure like he had never known. Well, he _had_ never known because of the vow of chastity. That was well over now. Exploring Colleen's body never got old. In fact, each touch and lick and kiss just made him crave her even more. 

"Hmm. Danny. Where are you going?" Her voice stopped him and he turned back around to meet her blinking, dark eyes. He couldn't help but smile.

"Go back to sleep, Colleen. You need your rest." He really could think of nothing else to say. He could only stare into her luminous eyes. He gloried in her body but the eyes were the window to the soul, and she had a beautiful, giving soul.

"Stay." She reached out a hand to caress his short beard. "I'm not the one that needs rest. You did all the work, as usual. You should be exhausted."

"Work?" He smiled and gave a small huff. "I don't think I'd call that _work_." He was going to say something else but lost it when he felt her hand snaking down under the sheets to find his hard cock, her fingertips merely grazing his length. Even the slightest touch made him want to pin her down and take her, but that was not the right way. She deserved all the drawn-out pleasures he could give her. A man should always respect and worship his lady. _Always_.

He leaned in to kiss her softly, his tongue gently seeking hers as he, too, slid his hand down in the sheets, skimming down the sleek length of her body to her center of pleasure, only to find her already warm and wet. _How could she be so soaked when she just woke up_ ? 

"Hmmm. I was dreaming about you." It was like she read his thoughts. "It was a _really, really_ nice dream."

"Obviously." He moved to slide in a finger but she suddenly reached down to move his hand away. Puzzled but acquiescent, he accepted that perhaps she just wasn't feeling it right now. Maybe it was too soon after waking up.

"Danny." She moved to kiss him again and her hand went back to his cock. "Danny, why do you make it _all_ about me? I'm not objecting, trust me, but since we've been making love, it's all about _my_ pleasure."

He raised his eyebrows, serious even as he felt her slowly starting to stroke him under the sheets.

"Isn't that the way it is supposed to be?" He tried to smile but her hand was feeling too good. 

"Giving and receiving pleasure goes both ways." 

He was caught off guard when she withdrew her hand only to suddenly rip back the sheets so they were both completely exposed and within seconds she slid down between his his legs, her hair fanning out and down around her shoulders.

"Colleen - what - _what_ ?" He stammered a little, having an idea of exactly what but he couldn't form a sentence. The blood pulsed through him.

"Danny, let me. You've done this to me so many times I think I've lost count. Let me show you how it good it feels."

Excited, lustful, and wanting, Danny felt a bit of shame and embarrassment at how much the idea of Colleen's gorgeous lips on his cock aroused him. He looked down at her as his hands sought to grip the sheets around him and his heart beat furiously against his chest.

"I - I don't want you to degrade yourself like that." His body thought otherwise. "I would never subject you to -"

"Danny. I want to do this. Do you think it's degrading _yourself_ when you _lick my pussy_ ?" Her eyes looked up at him and her gaze, along with her smirk and her saying _pussy_ , made his cock twitch. _Oh god he had to admit it was hot_.

"Well, no. But that - that's - well, _different_ ," he ended lamely. Maybe it wasn't so different. And recalling her cries and moans and how quickly she can come with the sucking of his mouth and the flicking of his tongue, he wondered if he would feel the same.

"No, it's not. Same concept." Without waiting for his reply, she lowered her head to lick his head across the slit. Danny inadvertently gasped at the wetness of her tongue.

"Colleen, you don't have to - _oh god_." He made the mistake of looking down at her when he felt a hand curling around his shaft, warm and constricting, and then her tongue started to swirl around the head. All while she looked up at him. It was a _sight_ to behold.

He had to throw his head back and close his eyes to keep from prematurely cumming as he felt her mouth enclose him, so wet and warm and tight around his cock. It didn't feel as awesome as when it was buried deep inside her but it was pretty damn close, and when the suction started he almost passed out, the only sounds in the room that of a sexy sucking noise and his own unmanly whimpers.

He gripped the sheets harder, trying to concentrate on anything but what was happening below his waist but nothing came to his mind except the feel of her mouth moving up and down on his length, feeling her tongue flattened up against the side, swirling. How was she doing that? _Did it really matter how she was doing that_ ? He felt her pucker off the tip to tease at his slit again, and now he wasn't sure if it was her saliva he was feeling or his own precum, but that didn't matter either as she enveloped him again with her mouth, this time increasing her pace. He felt a hand move down to run fingertips around his balls before cupping and massaging them. It was as if she was doing a hundred things at once to him and he loved every single thing. His breath was heavy in between his unabashed moans.

"You - this - ah, it feels _so good_ -" he tried to give her encouragement but could barely talk. He gave in to the sheer feel of everything.

The pressure was building too quickly. He wanted to return this favor tenfold but he knew he wasn't going to make it. He was twenty-five and reacting like a fifteen year old at his first blowjob. He wasn't going to last long at all, no matter how he tried to think of mundane or repelling things. His mind refused to wander from this ecstasy. Inadvertently he bucked up into her mouth and he heard her gag. Instantly he was ashamed and more turned-on at the same time. 

"God Colleen - "I'm- I'm - so _sorry_ !" His eyes popped open to look at her and he made a move to sit up and stop her, but a firm hand flashed up to his stomach to keep him in place. She kept going, and Danny was mesmerized by the sight of her sucking him off with determination. Unfortunately his body loved it too and he felt his impending release.

"Colleen, _stop_ , I'm going to -" He tried again to move away, to be a gentleman about it, because what woman would willingly do this? But she was strong and he was in a weakened state. His words were cut off as she worked at a furious pace, muffled moans coming from her, and he gave up what little self-control he had left. He let go of the struggle and pulsed out his release in her mouth with a groan of absolute pleasure, nearly passing out from the feeling. She didn't seem to mind taking what he had given to her, swallowing audibly before slowly puckering up and off his cock, licking around his head for good measure before giving it an (almost) chaste kiss. He was sure his cock wept when she left it to move away and crawl back up to her original spot in the bed, lying on her side, propping up her head in one hand, a smirk painted on her face. 

Still on his back, he turned his head to look at her, his blue eyes apologetic.

"I didn't want to do _that_ , you know, in your mouth." It was the first thing out and he tried to rectify it. "Um, but that was really something. Thank you."

"I'm glad you liked it," she whispered, reaching up to toy with his dark blonde curls. "I liked it, too. If I didn't want to do it, I wouldn't have let you cum in my mouth."

"I'm kind of glad you did it." He knew he blushed and thought that wasn't the right thing to say. "I mean, I would rather pleasure _you_ but that feels -"

"Danny, you don't have to be embarrassed about liking a blowjob. I wanted to do it, you loved it, end of story. Nothing degrading about it. Now, if I had you pull my hair and call me a filthy slut, then we could talk about shades of humiliation."

"I would _never_ do that or call you that, Colleen," he declared, reaching up to take her hand from his hair and kiss it. "You have my respect."

"Hmmm. Something tells me you wouldn't object to some dirty talk, Danny. Maybe not calling me a filthy slut, but I saw your reaction when I said ' _pussy_ '."

Danny felt a twitch in his cock at that. Even if she was saying it in a different context, it was still oddly a turn-on. He had never heard her say any word like that before. Colleen picked up on his reaction and giggled softly.

"Come here," he growled, moving to catch her up in his arms. "I want to show you how much I loved my first... _blowjob_." The word didn't exactly roll off his tongue but it didn't matter as he pressed his lips to her neck while his hands traveled south. He found her still so very wet, even more so now, and swollen. He drew back only for a second before slowly sliding in two fingers into her warmth. "So wet. _So wet_ ," he muttered as he licked her arched neck.

"Well, Danny, didn't I tell you I wanted to go down on you? It turned me on, too, you know. I've never heard you make those moans before." Her voice was strained, breathless. He started to pump his fingers as her hands ran through his hair to pull him closer. He gently nipped at her neck.

"Hmmm. Well, then, let me see if I can top _that_ ," he whispered, smiling.

"Oh," she gasped, as his lips started traveling south to his much-desired destination."Oh, I am sure you _will_."


End file.
